Len, I like you, I love you!
by missunpopular
Summary: Rin just has to tell Len she likes him (with the help of Luka, Haku and Meiko) before she goes crazy. -One-shot-


_Hello, you guys. This is my first-ever Vocaloid fan fiction, and I hope you like it. __**NO INCEST. **__I personally don't like incest so, yeah, here you go. Please enjoy! _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

So let me get this one thing straight: I didn't know why I hate it so much whenever I see, hear, smell, taste or touch anything; I mean _anything, _that reminds me of Len Kagamine.

See, he was my childhood friend. We used to hang out a lot together. I guess the proper term is not "hang out"; we were playmates. We were really good friends, if not the best, and I couldn't deny that.

I guess it's because we have not _completely _stopped talking to each other—but that he seems distant now, and I can't talk to him about stuff like baking cakes and cookies with mom, this new manga I bought, this new, awesome movie I watched, things like that.

Which is why I started avoiding him. I blocked myself from sensing anything that's significant to him, _anything that's about him_, so that somehow I could enjoy some peace of mind.

Because, basically, my mind's in a riot whenever I think about him.

My friends Haku and Meiko had concluded that I like him. Not as a friend, but as something more, whatever that may be. And with a few of their so-called experiments and interrogations, they had proven it.

Which is why my life's in a more unmanageable mess than it used to be.

I like Len. I like him. In fact, I'm in love with him. Oh yeah, why the hell didn't I realize it before it was too late?

000

"No, Luka. I'm not having this conversation with you," I ended the topic my pink-haired friend had opened, and turned the page of the book I was reading in a loud manner so she could take the hint.

"But Rin," she insisted. "Are you just going to throw this chance away? If I were you, I would take it and—"

I slammed my history book shut and glared at her. "No, okay? Len likes somebody else or is probably going out on dates with someone who's amazing, unlike me. I've given up on that dream a long time ago, Luka. So do you mind? I'm studying. I don't want to fail again."

"You push yourself down too much, and also, I've noticed you can hardly focus on anything," she told me. "I just want you to be happy."

I gave out a big, tired sigh, and laid my head on my friend's shoulder. "Me too. I just—you know? I like Len so much and I hate the fact that we're not as close as we used to be."

"Which is why I'm trying to help you," Luka added.

"Thank you, Luka, but Len is just becoming too popular, you know? Plus I don't think I'm his type, because seriously, look at me. And then look at girls like Miku Hatsune."

"There you go again. Look, Rin," Luka smiled at me with her signature (sweet) grin, and brushed my hair with her fingers and formed my two hairclips into an X, holding on to my bangs snugly. She fixed up my headband, making sure that the rabbit ear-like fabric stood out on top of my head. Len used to love playing with it when we were kids and that's why I've learned to make that my signature accessory. My nose scrunched up when Luka rubbed a wet wipe across my face, and I was trying to pull away.

I swear this girl has a mother-like attitude. And I tell you, it doesn't match her looks. She's too young to act like a mom, in my honest and humble opinion.

"You. Look. Pretty." Luka stated, making sure I understood every word she said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Rin. Stop that. It's annoying."

"Yes, mother Luka. But are you sure I can get on Miku's level?"

"Why are you so insecure about Miku now?"

"Because I noticed her hanging out with Len a lot these days," I shrugged and felt embarrassed a second later. _Did I really just tell Luka that I'm insecure about that teal-haired girl?_

Luka was about to say something when the bell rang so loud I thought my ears would burst. From my cross-sitting position, I immediately stood up and straightened my uniform with my palms. "Oh, there goes the bell! Come on, Luka, you better hurry up and get your ass to Math before the teacher burns you. _Again."_

"Look who's talking," Luka smirked. "But you're right, though. I bet you two bucks the History teacher comes in to your class first before my Math teacher does."

"Hm, no fair, Luka. You always know you're right."

"Fine, no two bucks then, but I still win."

000

Seriously, it would have been better if I just skipped class. Why? I failed my quiz. It was a good twenty-item test, and I'm pretty sure I've gone through every person and every year and every event in the book I was reading, but it slipped out of my mind because I wasn't able to focus.

Second, the teacher was talking so softly I swore I was going to fall asleep. And really, _I did my best to listen. _But you know, if even the people around me do not cooperate, how can I do that?

Third, and probably the suckiest, shittiest thing that's ever happened to me today, is that Len was in this class and since he was late and there was no other seat left, he sat beside me. Well, because he had no choice. Why did he have to be late?

And so, I failed my quiz, I almost fell asleep, and he was well aware of my stupidity now.

See, I never wanted to look and act stupid in front of Len. He's, like, the smartest, wisest person I've ever known. And me looking dumb whenever he's around is probably a turn-off, for a guy like him.

I could win an award for being the most unfortunate person on earth. Probably even in the whole universe, if there were other life forms in space. And even in a parallel universe, I'd still be showered with terrible luck.

"Rin, are you sure you're alright? I could take you to the infirmary," Len offered while I tried my best not to stare at his lock of hair that was up in a ponytail. "Rin?"

I snapped back to reality and pinched myself. "Oh! U-uh, I'm fine, really, it's probably just my lack of sleep."

"Yeah, I can notice those bags under your eyes," he nodded while scooting an inch closer.

I chuckled nervously while rubbing my eye bags. "Y-Y-Yeah, I hate these things." I noticed some girls giving me death stares, but I shrugged them off. These people don't know that I, the nerdy, freaky, weird Rin, used to hug and tackle and play with this gorgeous piece of heaven.

God, Len, why don't you just kiss me and realize that I want you and I love you,

I clear my throat. Obviously, this isn't the time to be thinking of Len's lips on mine—gosh, _brain, _why can't you just shut up about the perverted stuff?! They're unnecessary!

Then the bell rings. AH, thank you, Kami-sama, for these things called bells. I am now temporarily saved from my sufferings.

"Oh, there goes!" I tried to sound cheerful in front of Len. "I have to hurry home. Mom needs me. Bye Len, guess I'll see you around."

"Sure…bye…Rin," he sounded doubtful, but I was in hurry to care about it.

000

"You're home early," my mom pointed out. "I thought you were staying over at Luka's? It's Friday."

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed. "I almost forgot about that. Thanks mom."

It's definite. A lot has been going on my mind. Which explains why I forgot this important event.

Meiko, Gumi, Haku and I are staying at Luka's house to plan on what to wear for the Valentine's night next week. Sounds cheesy, right? Valentine's night. Ugh, even I cringe at that. But the school told us that it was going to be a big event (they told us it was like the sophomore version of prom), so we have to prepare for it.

Which sucks. What about those people without a love life?

Oh, it's only me. Luka, Haku and Meiko are all in a relationship. Meanwhile, I'm here with my chocolates and my sad life.

My mood was not lifted after I saw my room. It was a mess. Books all over the floor, crumpled pieces of paper, some drawings left unfinished, and my headphones' wire all tangled up in a messy knot.

I enter anyway, grabbing a blue backpack and shoving some clothes and underwear in, and a bunch of biscuits and chocolates and my empty bottle of water. After untangling the knotted wire of my headphones, I let it rest on my neck and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom! I'll see you tomorrow morning," I called out.

"Wait, Rin! Bring these over. Make sure Luka's mom gets at least two slices," she handed me a tray of mango cake. Mmm, these are my favorite. My mother sure knows how to make me smile.

"Aww, mom, I love you," I kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

000

"Guys, Rin's here!" Meiko announced. "Let's go."

"Wait, can we rest for a bit, I had a pretty tiring walk to Luka's house."

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'm just too excited," she smiled.

"So how was your day, Rin-chan?" Haku asked me.

"Sucky," I responded. "I failed my history quiz, and Len sat beside me."

Haku let out a squeal, but stopped when I frowned.

"You really should tell him, Rin," Luka told me.

"Luka! I can't. I want to but I can't. It's too difficult."

"Not really, you just tell him. I remember I was like you, too, when I told Gakupo I liked him. But it went smoothly, not as smoothly I had expected, but it happened, and he liked me back too. I never knew he did, since I was…kind of, out of his league, I guess? But I was just like you."

"But you're pretty, Lu-chan."

"Who said you weren't pretty too?"

"Well, Len noticed I've got these terrible eye bags," I rolled my eyes and pointed to my face.

"That's really cute," Haku told me. "He notices the smallest things about you."

"Haku, it's not."

"Yes it is. You need to stop being insecure."

"Ugh, I try, Haku, I try," I sigh loudly. "But with him around, I just feel like a loser."

"Len would feel terrible if he knew that," Meiko reminded me.

"Anyways, guys, we need to go now, it's getting dark and it's almost six," Luka said and then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be; you only invited the three of us, Luka, right?" I asked.

Luka opened the door to reveal the guy we've just been talking about. My pinkette friend's eyes were wide open, and Haku and Meiko were biting their lips and smirking and wiggling their eyebrows at me.

"L-L-L-Len?" I madly stuttered, hoping he did not hear anything we were saying a few minutes before.

"Hi, guys," he smiled sweetly, and I tried my hardest not to gloat.

"Ah, what brings you here?"

"Well, I almost forgot that my parents were out on a business trip, and so Kaito offered me to stay at his place but he's going to have a party. I am super tired and I don't plan on wasting precious sleeping time, so I wanted to sleep at Rin's, but her mom told me she was here, so would you mind if I stayed here? God, I feel like a lost kitten…" he chuckled.

Lord, someone help me here. My knees are turning to jelly, and I just want to tackle him.

"I don't mind. You can stay at the guest room," Luka smiled at him. "But, we are leaving now because we need to find some dresses for Valentine's night, do you want to come?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that one too. Maybe you could help me find some clothes for me too?"

"Sure!" Haku joined in. "Rin, here, knows what's best, so she could help you."

"HAKU!" I widened my eyes at her but she just kept on smirking.

"Okay, let's go, then? I have my car with me," Len offered.

"That's really great!" Luka chimed.

000

"You guys, I can't choose which one!" Haku sighed in frustration. She held up a silver dress and a purple one. Personally, if I had Haku's looks, I would pick the purple one, because it'd make my hair stand out.

"The purple dress," I told her. "It'd look perfect on you."

"Yeah, Meiko and Luka agreed.

"Okay. Thanks! I'm paying for this now, so I could help you too."

"Len-chan, have you picked an outfit now?" Luka called out to him, since he was at the men's section, about two meters away from where we were.

"Y-yeah, hold on, I'm coming to the fitting room now," Len brushed his fingers through his hair.

I chose a black dress with a tutu-like skirt, because I am a sucker for doll-like dresses like this one. This Valentine's night is one night where I could wear something as cute as this, and then maybe Len would finally notice me. Well, we're already friends, but you get what I mean by "notice."

I changed quickly and slipped on the dress, careful not to ruin any of the beads sewn to it. I slipped on the four-inched high-heels Luka chose for me and ran my fingers through my almost dry hair. I don't get how Len's hair is so smooth and soft, when he's the male in here.

Yeah, that was my insecurity speaking.

I bit my lip and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before walking out. I almost tripped because of the shoes. God, aren't those models feeling uncomfortable with these kinds of shoes? They hurt so much! I can't even walk in these, but with a little practice, I should be fine—okay, here I go.

"It looks beautiful on you, Rin!" Meiko exclaimed happily. Haku was smirking at looking at Len, whose mouth was rather open. I'm not sure, because even I can't think straight. He looks good in a tux! I stared at him for a good couple of minutes before I looked back at my friends.

"Thanks—I guess," I trembled. Len looks gorgeous, and I didn't think it was possible to be more gorgeous than that. Was he really human?

_He looks perfect._

"U-uh, I'm changing back, okay," I chuckled nervously before running to the fitting room to hide my tomato face.

000

I plopped down on Luka's pink bed, feeling tired but full, since we just ate dinner and the dessert mom made for us. It's a good thing, though, that we already have something to wear for the Valentine's night. And I might have to admit, I'm pretty excited.

"Hm, Rin, what if you ask Len to be your date? I mean, from the looks of it, I don't think he has one yet," Meiko told me.

"Psh, are you kidding me? He's Len Kagamine, basically a god. I think he has. Countless girls want to be with him."

"Well what if he declined them all?"

"Yeah, I saw him say no to a girl one time. I was planning on telling Rin that maybe Len wants to go with his best friend. After all, you knew each other since you were kids," Luka added.

"I'm not so sure about that. And gosh, you guys are talking too loud! He's in the other room; there's a seventy-percent chance he could hear us!" I glared at them. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm getting the cake downstairs. Do you all want a slice?"

"Sure! Also, make sure Len gets one too, so you go to his room and give him a piece," Luka told me.

I simply glared at her.

"What?" she grinned sweetly but her tone was defensive. "It's a good chance for you to talk. Because seriously, Rin. You are so oblivious, and so insecure. Tonight is a good time to talk with him and get rid of the awkwardness between you two."

"And maybe even tell him you like him!" Meiko chimed in.

"Fine, fine! I told you to keep it down," I grumbled.

After preparing the cake and giving each of my friends a piece, I found myself face-to-face with the guest room's door, and me wondering whether tonight was a good idea to tell him. Gosh, maybe if I hit my head on the wall ten times, I would forget my problems. But that isn't going to happen, and I'll only get a terrible headache, and that doesn't sound good either.

And so I knocked. Then I heard Len's voice say "it's unlocked."

"Hey," I greeted him when I opened the door. He looked like he had just slipped on his shirt which was loose, and so I could see the creamy skin on his shoulders and back.

Kami-sama, please let all the dirty thoughts in my head leave and disperse in space.

"Hello, Rinnie," he smiled at me and spotted the mango cake and the glass of water. "For me?"

"Oh—uh, yeah. My mom made this cake," I told him.

I closed the door behind me and set the plate and glass on the bedside table, and sat on the carpeted floor. He did the same thing and took a piece of the cake with his fork.

"Mmm, this is good," he said and took another piece. "Rin, open your mouth."

"Wh-wh—huh?" my eyes widened and Len showed me the fork with the cake on it.

"Come on, eat," he told me. "Or are you one of those girls, too, who are on their diets?"

"What? No. You know me, Len, I don't go on diets."

"Which is why you're amazing," he said in a friendly tone. "Open up now."

My face turned beet red as I ate off the cake from his fork.

"I wonder why your face is too red," he smirked.

"I—uh, I d-don't know, does it look that bad," I pinched my leg to stop stuttering.

"No, and by the way. Yes, I heard what you were talking about this afternoon, and a while ago."

"Wh-what we were talking about?" Oh god. Oh god. I had to lie. I don't want him to know. No, please no. "Uh, oh yeah, about Haku and Meiko's dates on Valentine's night? About Luka and Gakupo?"

"Yeah, I heard that too. And also about my childhood friend wanting to be my date on Valentine's night?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and my eye twitched.

"Hehehe, that was…" I tried to think about what to say, but unfortunately my brain couldn't function properly at this time.

"And about how my childhood friend has liked me for a while now, more than as just a friend," he told me.

"What are we getting at, Len?" I nervously asked, avoiding his gaze and repeatedly pinching my leg.

"Silly Rin, always denying things," he shook his head. "You're bad at this, did you know that?"

"Bad at what?" I asked him again.

"Silly, silly, silly Rin. I'm saying that I like you too, probably even before you realized you had deeper feelings for me. That's why I rejected every girl that asked me out. Okay? And I want you to be my date, so that's a yes; I want you to be with me on Valentine's night." Before I realized it, he put some icing on my lips before he licked it off, smirking.

All I could do was widen my eyes and stare at his lips. He just kissed me. Oh, my god, he did _just that. He kissed me and I'm trying to let that sink in._

"Really—you don't think my weirdness and my awkwardness is unattractive?" I asked him, brushing my hair with my fingers.

"I think it's the cutest thing ever," he smiled and kissed me again, this time he let me wrap my arms around his neck and we were leaning against the wall.

It was only then I heard some shrieking and squealing from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes at them.

_Luka really should make her walls very soundproof, _I thought as I turned to Len, smiling and brought his lips to mine again. We really need to stop doing this, shouldn't we?

.End.

Well, that's it. I really loved this fanfic of them that I wrote. I just love them both so much, and then I found myself writing about them. Hahaha. Anyways. Please review? Thanks!


End file.
